


welcome to the family

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy Muke [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Muke - Freeform, dad luke, dad michael, pregnant luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke gives birth to a new family member, and Michael is determined to be the best dad ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome to the family

Michael's almost forgotten the feeling of a pregnant spouse. He almost forgot the constant crying when they watched a movie that only had a twinge of sadness in it. The weird combinations of food made him sick, and the mood swings were the worst. Luke would be all lovey dovey with Michael then the next second he would be yelling at him or crying at him. They were picking up things for the baby's room. The baby was a girl.

"We should paint her room a light lavender color!" Luke suggests excitedly. "And that crib would look so cute." He continues, pointing at a white crib.

"Whatever you want, babe." Michael says as he watches Luke with a fond look on his face, and he's proud that Luke was his and that he married him, that Luke was his.

Luke's eyes light up once they enter the clothing section. "Mikey!" He practically squeals.

"We already got a lot of clothes from the baby shower." Michael reminds him.

Luke pouts, and Michael finds out where Mason and Lilly get it from. "Yeah, you're right."

"Next, we have to go to get the stroller, high chair, pacifier, and lots more."

 

*

 

 Mason and Lilly's birthdays passed, and Christmas was near since they were in the month of December.

"Mason, you have to wear something warm." Luke urges. "It's snowing outside. You want to play out there, right?"

"Yeah, but.." Mason pouts. "I don't like that jacket."

Luke holds up the baby blue jacket with a big snowman in the middle. "Really? I think it would look great on a big boy!"

"But I'm not a big boy." Mason says.

"Yes, you are." Luke says softly.

Mason shakes his head. "I'm the shortest in my class."

"I promise you'll grow big and tall."

The five-year old just shrugs and swings his feet that are hanging just above the floor as he sits on his bed. "Is my baby sibling a boy or a girl?" He asks randomly.

Luke looks down at his big belly and smiles softly at Mason. "You're sibling is a girl."

"I promise to protect her, Daddy."

"I'm sure you will. I know you're going to keep your older sister safe too?"

Mason nods. "Of course I am!"

Luke smiles then reaches for the baby blue jacket that was discarded on the ground. "You know what your baby sister told me?"

"She can talk?" Mason asks with a twinkle of excitement in his eyes.

"Only to me, but she can hear everyone."

"Can I.." Mason trails off.

Luke nods and watches as Mason begins to ramble excitedly. It was literally the cutest thing he's ever seen him do.

"You're sister wants you to wear this jacket." Luke says while holding it up.

"Okay!" Mason agrees.

 

*

 

"Look at my snowman!" Lilly says triumphantly.

Michael chuckles. "Wow, that's a very cool snowman."

Luke smiles. He loves his family so much. He laughs lightly as Mason and Lilly begin to have a snowball fight then Michael joins in, getting defeated by his kids.

"Are you going to join us, Daddy?" Lilly asks.

"I wish I could, but you're little sister would get hurt." Luke replies with a sad smile on his face.

"Maybe next week?" Mason questions.

Luke hums. "Sure."

Michael picks up Mason with a roaring sound. Mason squeals and shuts his eyes holding onto his dad for dear life. "Don't drop me, Dad!" He screams.

"Oops," Michael lifts Mason high into the air. "Are you Superman?"

Mason shakes his head while laughing uncontrollably. "Put me down!"

Michael eventually puts Mason down, but goes after Lilly and chases after her. Once he's got her, he does the same did with Mason, but he also throws her in the air, scaring Luke, and catches her. He puts Lilly down and watches as she goes with Mason to play tag before he walks back to Luke, who's sitting on a patio chair. Michael takes a seat next to Luke.

"Why do you look you've just seen a ghost?" Michael asks him.

"Maybe I just saw my daughter's life flash before my eyes."

"What?"

Luke rolls his eyes. "I saw your little stunt. Throwing her into the air. What were you thinking?"

Michael rubs Luke's back and places a small peck on his lips. "I didn't throw her that high."

"Bullshit." Luke says.

"Okay," Michael chuckles. "I'm sorry."

Luke sighs heavily and intertwines his hand with Michael's, liking the feeling of how they fit perfectly. He feels something wet trickle down the inside of his thigh, and he feels his breath quicken a bit. He decided it was nothing. Then there was an agonizing pain spreading throughout his abdomen, and it felt like his stomach was tightening. He let out an involuntary whimper of pain and squeezed Michael's hand harder.

Michael noticed almost immediately. "Luke? What's wrong?"

"M-My-" Luke let out another yelp of pain. "W-Water."

"Water?" Michael asks frantically. "Do you want water or-"

"Freak, Michael! Contractions! Labor!" Luke yells without forming sentences. 

Michael's eyes widen to the size of saucers and quickly get his keys out of his pocket. "Oh, shoot! Should we bring the-"

"Bring them!" Luke yells. 

"Kids, get in the car!" Michael shouts.

Then they're on their way to the hospital to get their little bundle of joy.

 

*

 

Michael, Mason, and Lilly have been waiting in the hospital for hours now, Lilly snuggled up into his side sleeping and Mason in his arms, snoring lightly.

"Clifford-Hemmings?" A female nurse calls, and Michael raises a hand slowly just not to wake the kids.

"You can now visit Luke." She lets him know.

As if on queue, Lilly and Mason jolt awake, looking at Michael with wide eyes. "Do we get to see Daddy now?" Lilly asks excitedly.

"Can we get to see Emily?" Mason gasps.

Michael chuckles at him referring his new little sister. "Of course you'll get to see her, but you have to be quiet. Okay, guys?"

They both nod and follow Michael and the nurse as they go into Luke's hospital room. They're met with the sight of an exhausted looking Luke.

"Hey, guys." He says weakly.

"Hey, babe." Michael says softly, taking a seat near the bed and watches as Mason and Lilly sit on the other side. "Where's little Emily?"

Luke smiles. "Oh, nurse should be back soon." The nurse does come shortly after, holding a small baby in a blanket inside her arms. She hands her to Luke gently.

"Meet Emily," Luke says. "Emily, this is you're family."

Emily does nothing, but let's out a little yawn. Her eyes were still shut tight, but everyone still thought that she was the cutest thing ever.

"Can I hold her?" Michael asks, and Luke hands her to him.

"Hey, there." Michael coo. "I'm your Dad, and I'm going to make sure to take care of you can keep you safe."

Luke made grabby hands toward Michael. "Give her back now."

Michael chuckles and hands her back just in time for the nurse to come back in the room to take Emily and say when Luke can be released from the hospital. Surprisingly, he was able to go home the same day.

 

*

 

"Hey, Emily. You hungry?" Michael asks the baby even though she can't talk quite yet with a baby bottle in his hand. "You really gave Daddy a hard time, huh? He's passed out." He says as he picks her up. She lets out some gurgling noises and a high pitch squeal.

"C'mon, I know you're hungry." Michael urges softly, bringing the nipple of the bottle to her mouth, but she turns her head slightly to the side, refusing it.

The door behind Michael slowly opens, emitting a squeaky noise, startling both Michael and Emily.

"Feeding her for me?" Luke asks sleepily in the doorway.

Michael nods. "Mhm. And you should be in bed, honey."

"Couldn't sleep." Luke says, but yawns seconds after his statement.

He brings presses the nipple of the bottle against Emily's lips again, but failed to make her drink from it. He hears Luke laugh in the background then suddenly he's next to him.

"Let me try." Luke suggests, and Michael does as he says and hands Emily to him. He also hands him the bottle.

Surprisingly, Luke succeeds and soon Emily is sleeping soundly in his arms. "Piece of cake." Luke whispers to his husband and places her back into the crib softly. Once they exit the room, Luke kisses Michael, his arms around his neck. "I was thinking," Luke pulls back breathlessly. "We should have dinner with my mom, your mom, my dad, and your dad. Y'know, basically our families. Maybe Cal and Ash too since we did it with Lilly and Mason."

Michael shrugs. "I don't know. Imagine how your parents would treat me after we had our third kid. Remember when we had Mason? They were on my ass for about a year."

"No they weren't." Luke laughs.

 "Okay, okay. Get to bed."

Luke smiles at Michael. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"Soon."

"Now." Luke commands and pecks Michael's lips.

Michael isn't one to turn down Luke's requests.

 

 

 


End file.
